icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Darcy Regier
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Swift Current, SK, CAN | draft = 77th overall | draft_year = 1976 | draft_team = California Golden Seals | career_start = 1976 | career_end = 1984 }} Darcy John Regier (born November 27, 1956 in Swift Current, Saskatchewan) is the current general manager of the Buffalo Sabres of the National Hockey League. He also played 26 games in the NHL for the Cleveland Barons and New York Islanders as a defenceman. Regier joined the Sabres in 1997 and since has become the longest-serving GM in Sabres history. Playing career Regier started his career with the Lethbridge Broncos of the Western Hockey League in 1974. After two seasons with the Broncos he was drafted by the California Seals of the NHL, and made the NHL in 1977–78 with the Cleveland Barons, who had moved from California the season he was drafted. He played 15 games with the Barons before being sent down to the minors. He was traded on January 10, 1978, to the New York Islanders with Wayne Merrick for J. P. Parisé and Jean Potvin. Regier stayed in the minors until 1982–83, when he was called up to the Islanders. However, he only played in 11 NHL games during the next two seasons, and then retired as a player to join the Isles' front office. Administrative career Regier served under various capacities with the Islanders, before becoming an assistant coach with the Hartford Whalers for the 1991–92. For the Islanders, he served as Assistant GM to Don Maloney and served as interim GM when Maloney was fired during the 1995–96 season. Regier was hired as GM of the Buffalo Sabres in the summer of 1997. In his second season as GM (1998–99), his Sabres made it all the way to the Stanley Cup Finals before losing to the Dallas Stars in six games. In his years in Buffalo, he has been in charge when the Sabres drafted and developed such players as Maxim Afinogenov, Henrik Tallinder, Aleš Kotalík, Ryan Miller, Paul Gaustad, Derek Roy, Jason Pominville and Thomas Vanek. He has also made some important acquisitions as well, such as trading for Chris Drury, Tim Connolly, Danny Briere and J. P. Dumont while trying to maintain a strict budget. Now the Sabres have developed as one of the league's elite, making it as far as the final four in 2005–06 In the summer of 2007, after Buffalo won the Presidents' Trophy for the league's best regular season record, Regier and Sabres Managing Partner Larry Quinn failed to re-sign Buffalo co-captains Chris Drury and Daniel Briere. Prior to that failure to re-sign both captains, the Sabres had gone 105-46-13 in the previous two seasons (2005–06 and 2006–07) making two consecutive trips to the Eastern Conference Finals. In March of 2008, Regier and Quinn failed to re-sign All Star defenseman Brian Campbell and ended up trading him to San Jose for forward Steve Bernier, who has since been traded to Vancouver. During the 2007–08 NHL season, the first season without co-captains Drury and Briere, aside from losing Campbell, the Sabres went 39-31-12, missing the playoffs for the first time since the NHL lockout. External links * * * Category:Hartford Whalers assistant coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey general managers Category:Buffalo Sabres general managers Category:Phoenix Roadrunners (CHL) players Category:Born in 1956 Category:Binghamton Dusters players Category:California Golden Seals draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cleveland Barons (NHL) players Category:Lethbridge Broncos alumni Category:New York Islanders players Category:Indianapolis Checkers players Category:Fort Worth Texans players Category:Salt Lake Golden Eagles players Category:Retired in 1984